The present invention refers to a fluid flow shut-off and control device, bearing an incorporated rotatable quick-connect ring nut. In other words, the invention is a valve or member which serves to control the flow of fluids in pipes, for example by interrupting said flow or allowing it only one direction, such as, for example:                butterfly valve        globe valve        diaphragm valve        plug valve        gate valve        ball valve        needle valve        control valve        check valveand still various others.        